Jordy Smith
by Superfangirl54
Summary: This is my first story so please comment a lot of constructive criticism for upcoming chapters! This story is about a girl named Jordy Smith who was traveling with her father when she suddenly gets caught up in the Winchester life. This is going to be a long fic so feel free to follow the story to get the latest chapters!
1. Chapter 1

My eyes flew open to my father shaking me awake, "Jordy, sweetheart, not again?" My father stepped away from my bed and turned on the lamp in between our two beds, then he plunged onto the lumpy mattress that he was sleeping on earlier. He looked exhausted.

I have been having terrible dreams like the one I was just shaken awake to ever since my dad and I left our home for the road about three months ago. The dreams that I have are always filled with unimaginable monsters and demons, but out of all the monsters that I see, there is one that keeps making an appearance in my trouble mind. The man with the yellow eyes.

The sounds of my father's frustration bring be back to reality, "Jordy you aren't a kid anymore. Things like this shouldn't be happening! Especially now!"

I knew that my father was referring to our new life on the road. We had left our home in Texas a few months ago in search of a new purpose. Ever since my mother died about a year ago my father has been filled with crazy thoughts. I can remember him pacing back and forth in the living room for hours trying to convince me to go on this trip with him.

"This way we can just forget about your mother and everything will be back to normal." he explained, "We can leave the house for a few months and when we come back we'll have a fresh start."

Of course, I had to agree, I knew that I had my way of coping with mom's death and he had his, even if I disagreed with his.

My dad ran his hand over his face and stared up at the glass panel hotel ceiling. Looking up at it myself I realized how in need of money we really are.

"This trip was meant for us to be happy again, and I'm beginning to feel that it's only making the cause worse." My father looked at me with sorry eyes. When I looked into them I could see my own golden eyes staring back at me. Our eyes are one of the many traits that we share as father and daughter.

"I'm sorry dad." My voice came out small and broken. I could tell that my loud jolly self was not needed right now.

My dad moved from his bed to mine and sat next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as if I was still a six-year-old girl, "Don't be the sorry sweetheart. It's not your fault." He looked up at the ceiling again and sighed, "We'll just start going home tomorrow."

I looked up at him confused. Of course, I was happy to go home and see my friends again, but this trip was really important to my dad. I'm surprised that he gave it up so quickly.

"Are you sure?" I questioned

"Anything for my daughter," He said as he looked down at me, "Besides you're practically falling apart." with a smile he shook my shoulder, trying to cheer me up.

I giggle a little, "Thanks, dad, I feel much better." A sarcastic smirk spread across my face.

My father then kissed me on the forehead and I wrapped myself in the odd smelling covers on the hotel bed that I was sleeping in. When my father saw that both I and he were back under the covers he switched off the small lamp that was illuminating the room and both him and I plunged into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up again to the sunshine pouring through the windows of the small disgusting hotel room. The sun feels good on my face and lets me know that my dad and I still have a chance at being a family again. When I open my eyes I can see my dad putting on his shirt from across the room. The water from the shower that he took is still damp in his hair. Droplets fall from his brunet ringlets of hair and darken his shirt with polka-dots.

I yawn and I stretch when my dad looks over his shoulder at me. "Hey girly, I was just going to get some breakfast at the diner across the street. Come join me when you get all cleaned up 'K?" I blink roughly, trying to make the cloudiness in my eyes disappear. "Ok, dad."

I blink roughly, trying to make the cloudiness in my eyes disappear. "Ok, dad."

My dad shuffles toward the door and twists the squeaky doorknob that keeps it in place. When he steps outside he looks over his shoulder and smiles,"See you later alligator.", "After 'while crocodile," I reply with a smile.

When he shuts the door I giggle a little. Many happy memories of my childhood flash through my head as I remember my father and I saying goodbye. I was one of the tricks he would do to get me to go to class without crying when I was 5. My mom would try and say it when I cried in front of her, but it never worked.

When I finally am out of bed I waddle to my duffle bag and get dressed slowly. I pick out a white short sleeve blouse with some blue jean shorts, a favorite of mine. I lay it out on the bed behind me and change into it. When I'm done I take one last look at the mirror on the wall to the left of my bed. The shirt that I'm wearing shows off the small wing-shaped birth mark on my right bicep. I never really thought of it much but my mom did. She would always point it out to me and say _"You are destined for greatness sweetheart,"_ I never really knew what she meant by that.

I lace up my old misshapen converse on my feet and walk out the door. When I am outside the smell of rotten eggs hits me, it takes me a moment to collect myself before I carry on again. I spot the diner that my father was talking about and head in that direction. But the smell of rotten eggs gets stronger. I hold my nose as I jog across the street in hope of escaping the horrible smell. As I approach the front door of the diner the stench almost becomes unbearable. With tears running down my face and a hand over my mouth and nose I grab at the door handle hoping that there is a safe haven inside the crappy diner.

Instead of me opening the door a man steps out in a black hoodie and black sweat pants. The man shoulders my arm as I say excuse me softly into my hand. The man cautiously turns around to look at me and what I see before I plunge into cold black darkness is the man with black eyes and pointed teeth swinging his fist at my head.


End file.
